


I’m sorry, kinda???

by Cellophaneisastoner



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Another hc that his jacket is way to big for him, Concerned Mother Usami | Monomi, Fluff and Angst, Give my bagel man some love, Hc that Nagito has horrible memory and remembers nothing about being Servant, Hc that he sleep with like 20 stuffed animals, He also has an Usami plush that Junko gave him, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Human Usami | Monomi, I failed, I tried to be serious, Kokichi is mentioned like once, M/M, Monokuma is a teddy bear that Junko gave Nagito, Monokuma likes one(1) student and they are Nagito, Nagito tries to Aliven’t, No killing game, Non despair au Junko loves Nagito fight me, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Everything, The devas will throw paws with anyone that hates Nagito, a longer than normal fic bc I’m sorry for not posting for like three days, and makes everyone realize they love him, as Nagito’s little bro but they ain’t related, they just trapped on an island, trigger warning, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: TW: Attempted Suicide; Self Harm
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Everyone, Komaeda Nagito & Monokuma, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi, Komaeda Nagito & Usami | Monomi, Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	I’m sorry, kinda???

Nagito looked down at his plate, zoned out completely. He was snapped into consciousness by Usami calling his name. The pale boy quickly stood up, striding over to the woman.

Hajime and Chiaki looked at each other before gathering everyone around. “What’re we doing?” Kazuichi muttered, leaning forward. Hajime answered “We’re watching Usami and Komaeda. They’ve been talking a lot and it’s getting weird.”.

”So...we’re spying on Komaeda and Usami?” Akane muttered, tilting her head. Fuyuhiko gave her a deadpan look before nodding.

Nagito crouched down next to their teacher, jacket falling off of one of his shoulders. “Yes, Usami-san?” He asked, pulling his jacket back up. Their teacher looked around before hesitantly asking “Can I see your wrist, Komaeda...?”. This caused the boy to blink, tilting his head. “Ok....?” He muttered, holding his wrist out and pulling up his jacket.

Kazuichi flinched back, Hajime and Fuyuhiko froze, Peko went still, shock written all over her face, and everyone else stared wide eyed at the zigzagging scars that covered his arm. Usami gasped, covering her mouth. “W-What happened to you..?!” She breathed, shaking. The lucky student chuckled, although it lacked the normal Komaeda Nagito eccentricity. “Well, I do have horrible luck. These gave me more than enough trips to the hospital when I could’ve been paying my actual hospital bills.” He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

Usami gave him a horrified look before engulfing him in a tight hug. The white haired boy when still before hesitantly wrapping his arms around the sobbing woman. Nagito patted her back, pulling away from the hug with a grimace. “I’ll be in my cottage.” He called, waving at the group as he left the room.

As he went further and further away from the cafeteria, his eyes seemed to dim but he never lost his smile. The lucky student didn’t notice the figure trailing behind him until he was grabbed and spun around. “Nagito! Just the kid I was looking for!” Monokuma crowed, wrapping an arm around the pale boy’s shoulder. He looked over at the black and white haired man, making a grunt of confusion. The man only smirked before dropping something into his hand and walking away.

Nagito stared after him in mild shock before pocketing what Monokuma has given him. He continued on his way to his cottage, opening the door and walking inside. The lucky student dropped into his bed, picking up the pocket knife that had been left to him. He brought it down to his wrist, eyes dull and smile now missing.

The white haired boy was oblivious to the banging on his door, continueing to bring the knife down on his wrist. He was loosing a lot of blood, Nagito had noted calmly. He dropped the knife and looked up in shock when a gasp of horror caught his attention. Fuyuhiko stared at him in horror before walking forward. He tore the pocket knife away from the pale boy, throwing it behind him. “Komaeda...” The Yakuza mumbled, staring down at his wrist. “Why did you....” The blonde trailed off, burying his face in his hands.

”Kuzuryu-san?” Nagito asked worriedly, reaching out to the shaking boy next to him. “Why did you do this?!” Fuyuhiko suddenly cried, grabbing the white haired boy’s face with tears in his eyes. “Y-you can’t just do that!” He growled, pulling the other up. Fuyuhiko pulled off his jacket, tearing both the sleeves off and wrapping them around Nagito’s wrists.

”Let’s get you to Mikan...” the blonde muttered, ignoring the way Nagito seemed to flinch away when Fuyuhiko reached for him. He pulled the other out the door, looking around to make sure no one was looking for them before gently pulling Nagito towards the cafeteria.

Everyone looked up when the door opened, eyes widening when Fuyuhiko guided a dull looking Nagito into the building. Usami was over with them in seconds, wrapping the white haired boy in a hug and checking his wrists. “Nagito....” She mumbled, tears in her eyes. “Mikan, come here for a second!” The woman called, waving to the nurse.

Mikan got up, walking over and reaching for Nagito’s wrist as well. “Do you happen to know your blood type, Komaeda-kun?” She asked, staring down at his wrist. “Oh, my blood type is O!” The boy answered, smiling. Mikan smiles at him, but you could see she was very troubled.

”And how much blood do you estimate you lost?” She questioned, quickly going through everyone’s blood type in her head. At the question, Nagito seemed to stop. “I don’t know. Maybe you should ask Kuzuryu-kun.” He said, shrugging. Mikan nodded, turning to the Yakuza and asking him the same question. Fuyuhiko shrugged and answered “Enough to soak through a blanket and stain a mattress? His blanket was ruined and his mattress was stained pretty heavily.”.

Mikan blanched before turning back to the table. “Pekoyama-san? Nanami-chan? Would either of you mind donating some blood to Komaeda-kun. He lost a lot.” She asked, making Peko nod. The swordswoman stood up, walking forward and following Mikan and Nagito toward the medical wing.

Fuyuhiko stared after them, snapping out of his trance as Kazuichi’s voice. “So, What happened?” The mechanic asked, watching the blonde sit down. The Yakuza sighed, running a hand down his face. “Ko- Nagito tried to commit suicide. I managed to stop him before it was too late.” He explained, watching everyone go still. “He what...?” Nekomaru muttered, making Akane pat his back.

”Once he gets back, we’re spending time with him. We can’t afford to lose Nagito.” Sonia said, bringing her fist down on her open palm. Hajime nodded, saying “It’s the least we can do to help him.”.

About an hour later, Mikan and Peko came back into the cafeteria, the swordswoman dropping Fuyuhiko’s sleeves in front of him. “Nagito is stable, but...” Mikan trailed off, flinching when Peko reached a hand out and smiled at her. “But, He has multiple health conditions and shouldn’t have been able to live this long. It’s only due to his luck he was even able to live past an estimated amount of time.” She continued, making everyone still.

”He requested that we come and visit him whenever we can, but doesn’t actually seem to care if we do or not. Now wouldn’t be a good time, as he’s asleep, but tomorrow would be good.” Mikan finished, clutching at her clothes. The door opened and Monokuma came inside, looking around. “Where’s Mr. Komaeda? I gave him something and want to show him how to use it.” He complained. Everyone tensed. “Did you give him a pocket knife?” Fuyuhiko growled. Monokuma looked shocked. “No? I gave him a phone to let him call his little brother?” The man said.

At that, Peko pulled something out of her pocket. “Oh, I didn’t realize what this was. I assume he didn’t open it.” She said. Monokuma raised an eyebrow. “Why do you have that?” He asked, taking the phone from her. “Komaeda tried to commit suicide today. He dropped this.” The swordswoman answered.

”Oh. I’m going to go see him then.” Monokuma turned and walked out the door towards the medical wing. Hajime stood up, running after him. “Monokuma wait! Mikan said we shouldn’t visit him until he wakes up.” He called, making the headmaster turn and glare.

”As your, and his, headmaster, I have a right to visit my students whenever I see fit. You cannot stop me.” The man growled, turning and continuing to the medical wing.

Hajime followed him, looking inside to see Monokuma greet a now awake Nagito, who clutched a monochrome teddy bear to his chest. “Hi, Hajime-kun!” Nagito called, waving. Hajime stepped into the room, sitting on one of the open stools. Monokuma was tossing a toy rabbit that looked like Usami up into the air and laughing.

Hajime grabbed Nagito’s hand, making the lucky student blink in confusion. “Why did you do that, Nagito?” The reserve student asked, looking up at the white haired boy. “I- I’m sorry Hajime-kun. I didn’t think any of you would care!” Nagito cried, pulling the other into a hug. The two sobbed together before a knock caught their attention. Nagito pulled his mask back on and said “I don’t want anyone to know I’m awake yet, so please don’t tell.” making both makes present nod. 

Nagito laid down in the bed, pretending to be asleep as Hajime called “Come in!”. Kazuichi stuck his head into the room, smiling nervously. “Can I get some alone time with Komaeda? I wanna talk to him.” Kazuichi muttered. Monokuma stood up, Hajime following quickly and they left the room. Kazuichi made his way towards the bed, sitting down on the stool Hajime had been sitting in.

”Hey, Komaeda. I don’t know if you can hear me, but if you can I wanna say something. I love you, and I can understand if you don’t feel the same way it’s just-“ He was cut off when his lips were seized in a kiss. Nagito pulled away, smiling. “I like you too, Kazuichi-kun.” The lucky student said, making the mechanic burst into tears. “Your awake! And you like me!” Kazuichi sobbed, hugging Nagito to his chest as he sobbed.

”Kazuichi-kun-“ Nagito tried, cut off when Kazuichi started pressing kisses against his face. “I have to to tell the others!” Kazuichi declared, jumping out of the stool and running outside. Before Nagito knew it, everyone was flooding into his room, Ibuki hugging him tightly. Hiyoko yelled at him for worrying them while everyone else was smiling. Fuyuhiko has collapsed onto the bed and was now holding Nagito’s hand while the boy tried to console everyone. 

Kazuichi pushes his way to the front of the group, sitting down in the chair again and letting Nagito lean into his chest. They spent the entire rest of the day hanging out with Nagito, and when Mikan said that he was ready to walk around again, he was dragged around with everyone. Kazuichi and Nagito made their relationship official, Monokuma threatened Kazuichi with death if he hurt the lucky student, and they just spent a lot of time with him.

When Junko received the news of what had happened, she was on a call with Nagito in seconds, making sure he was alright. Kokichi had also called him, yelling at him for what he had done. Nagito remained unbothered by this, only smiling and assuring them that he would never try anything like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this sucks, I now want to commit Toaster Bathtub


End file.
